CIC Video/Summary
Logo captures by Eric S. and others '' ''Editions by mr3urious, TrickyMario7654, V of Doom and Martin V.B. Background CIC Video was a home video distributor owned by Cinema International Corporation (CIC), and its successor United International Pictures (UIP), and operated in some countries by local operators. Outside of the United States, it distributed films by Universal Studios and Paramount Pictures, CIC's partners. DreamWorks films were added to the company output in 1998, as the fledgling studio had a worldwide video distribution deal with Universal. In 1999, CIC Video was dissolved when Universal purchased PolyGram and reorganized its video division under the Universal name. Paramount Home Entertainment became CIC's successor after acquiring full ownership and merging it into Paramount's video division. 1st Logo (January 1981-1986) GW232H175.png GW233H175-13.jpg GW233H175-14.jpg Nicknames: "Cloudy Blue/Purple", "Boring CIC" Logo: It is nothing more than the CIC Video logo (consisting of an odd-looking "CIC" in a very fat font with a small chain on the "I", and "VIDEO" in Aero Extended font) slowly fading in on a cloudy blue (or purple) background. Variant: The prototype variant has no "chain". FX/SFX: The fading in of the logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It's on (at least) PAL tapes in the United Kingdom and Germany and PAL Laserdiscs in the United Kingdom. Such as Airplane!, Beverly Hills Cop, Rough Cut, Raiders of The Lost Ark, and Airwolf. The prototype variant is usually found on tapes that have the print CIC Video logo without the chain on the packaging, such as the UK pre-cert releases of Jaws, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, and The Thing. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1986-1992) GW232H174-1.png GW233H175-15.png GW233H175-16.jpg Nickname: "CIC in Space" Logo: Set against a black-blue gradient background, we see the three pieces of the chain fly from the edges of the screen, forming the chain. The "I" then flies in from the top of the screen, stopping were the chain is, the two C's then draw them self in, starting from the bottom up to the top. All three letters are also made of metal. "VIDEO" then flies in below, stopping under the CIC logo. Variants: * It's not very common in the UK and Germany, but on Australian, Brazilian, and Argentine PAL, this variant is common. Just before the logo settles in place, a white flash is seen, and the logo is now set against a light blue background. Sometimes, only the still logo is seen, like on some Japanese tapes and LaserDiscs, as well as VHDs (basically the country's version of CED). * One variant has the CIC Video logo (blue background version) "morph" into the Paramount logo, which them morphs into the Universal logo. This was only seen on some South American videos as the beginning of a short promo to commemorative 1,000,000 copies of CIC Videotapes sold. * Some blue background variants have the logo zooming out to the top as a light blue marquee with white lines fades in below reading "GREAT FILMS", along with "from the Hollywood studios of PARAMOUNT & UNIVERSAL", which would lead into sneak previews of upcoming movies. FX/SFX: The logo parts coming together, and the "morph" effect. Music/Sounds: An ascending synth-choir note, ending with 4 synth notes that rise in pitch (sounding like 'doo-doo-doo-doo') and a loud hit. Availability: Uncommon, as this was only used internationally. Best place to check is in a place like Europe, Australia, or South America. Examples include the original UK issues of The Naked Gun and Back to the Future Part II. One tape that had the blue background variation was Police Squad: Volume One. Tapes in Asia and Africa may have this logo, too. This logo may also come after a home video logo from that country (such as AVH in Argentina, HVH in Greece, and ITI in Poland). The blue background variant with the marquee appears on some tapes from the era such as the original UK retail releases of Saturday Night Fever and Back to the Future. Other releases to have this include Back to the Future Part III, Ghost, Kindergarten Cop, Top Gun, Twins, The Naked Gun 2 1/2, Coming To America, The Godfather Part III, Beverly Hills Cop II, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, The Hunt for Red October and Stepping Out, among others. Weirdly enough, it was spotted at the end on a late 1990s TNT airing of American Graffiti with the movie's end theme playing over. It was also spotted at the beginning of the Brazilian VHS release of Dark Angel: The Ascent (1994), a Full Moon film released by Paramount, with the 5th logo appearing afterwards. Scare Factor: Low. The music may startle some. 3rd Logo (1986-1992) GW260H195-13.jpg Nickname: "The CIC Filmstrip" Logo: * Opening: The 2nd CIC logo forms and turns blue, it zooms out onto the scrolling filmstrip and "dissolves" into itsrespective space. The filmstrip has three boxes in it. The left has an engraved Paramount logo (Gulf+Western) in it, the middle box has an engraved CIC Video logo in it, and the box on the right has an engraved Universal logo in it (a wireframe globe inside a stylized U with "UNIVERSAL" below). We then see the word "PREVIEWS" or "PREVIEW" in gold or sliver scrolling past. The screen is then taken up by a white flash. On Chilean tapes released by Video Chile, a voiceover is used. * Closing: We start off with the white flash disappearing, Then we see the chrome filmstrip with 3 boxes in it. Suddenly, the CIC logo turns full color (that is, blue and white) and zooms up, taking up the entire screen. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: * Opening: The music from the 2nd logo, then a deep bass sounder with a laser-like zap noise, and finally the 'doo-doo-doo-doo' noise and the loud hit. * Closing: The laser-like zap noise, with the deep bass sounder playing in the background, followed by an abridged version of the 'doo-doo-doo-doo' noise and loud hit. Availability: Uncommon, as it is seen on rental tapes (mainly in the UK) from CIC Video, used in tandem with the 2nd logo. It can also be found on plenty of South American tapes as well, particularly NTSC-formatted tapes from Blancic Video in Venezuela, Kyron Home Video in Colombia, and Video Chile in, well, Chile. It can be also seen on Australian releases as well, such as Stepping Out. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 4th Logo (1986-1992) GW260H195-12.jpg Nickname: "The CIC Filmstrip II" Logo: On a lavender background, we see a filmstrip passing by us at an angle with "CIC VIDEO" on it. Suddenly, one of the CIC Video logos rises from the filmstrip and faces the screen. The "chain" flies forth and brings us the Portuguese words "qualidade de quem é original" (loosely, "genuine and original quality"), then bounces around and lands in the I of CIC. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Same as the opening version of the previous logo. Availability: Rare. This was seen on Brazilian NTSC-formatted tapes from the time. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 5th Logo (1992-1998) GW207H155-18.jpeg GW207H155-2.jpg GW207H155-3.jpg GW207H155-17.jpg Nicknames: "CIC & Friends", "CIC & Universal", "CIC & Paramount" Logo: On another black-blue gradient background, lights draw in the metallic CIC logo, and the word "VIDEO" turns in place. Once it's done, one of these variants happen: * The logo zooms out to the left, in a box, against the same type of background. Then, in another box to the right, Paramount's "CGI Mountain" logo animates. * In Australia, the logo would zoom up to the top, and two boxes would play the Paramount and Universal logos below it. Then, the CIC Video logo would zoom in again towards the viewer. * When Universal movies outside of North America were on tape, the logo would zoom out to the right, against the same type of background. Then, in another box to the left, Universal's logo animates. FX/SFX: All the animation in this logo. Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth-orchestra tune. Music/Sounds Variants: On some tapes, including Star Trek: The Next Generation: Volume 22, the tune is higher in tone. Availability: On many PAL tapes in the UK and Australia. Titles include The Nutty Professor, True Lies (Universal had the rights to the film internationally at the time), The Naked Gun 33 1/3, Forrest Gump, Clueless and Jurassic Park, among others. This may have been on early DVDs (region 2 in the UK, region 4 in Australia) as well. Strangely, this can also be found on Tom & Jerry: The Movie in Australia despite distributed by Turner Pictures (there is no change to the logo). CIC tapes released in the UK after 1993 but before 1997 did not have any logo. Scare Factor: None. This is a great logo and is much tamer than before. 6th Logo (1997-2000) CIC VIDEO 1997-1999 LOGO.png Nickname: "Welcome" Logo: On a blue-purple aurora background, we see the CIC logo of the time, but in blue, which zooms in towards the viewer. Suddenly, the chain glows, causing the flash to appear, revealing the word "WELCOME" below the CIC logo. Variants: * On some tapes, after the flash reveals "WELCOME", the logo zooms in quickly and turns into a dark blue background with aqua-colored crescent-like C's. Suddenly, the CIC logo bumps into them, causing the words "AVAILABLE TO BUY" or sometimes on rental tapes, "RENTAL RELEASES" with a aperture-like center behind them to appear. The CIC logo then goes into the text and then, the text suddenly zooms in faster, and after that, it flashes into the start of the first trailer. * After the previews, there is also a version in which is exactly the same as the "Available to Buy" version, but it plays faster than usual, "AVAILABLE TO BUY" is replaced with "FEATURE PRESENTATION", and after the text zooms in faster, it flashes into a BBFC film classification symbol (depending on ratings) on the same background as the main version. In Australian tapes, because they have a different rating system, it just flashed to black. * For DreamWorks tapes, there isn't usually previews, and the text is "DREAMWORKS FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: Nice CGI effects; very professional for 1997. Music/Sounds: A peaceful chord-like tune. For the "AVAILABLE TO BUY", "RENTAL RELEASES", and "FEATURE PRESENTATION" versions, after the tune, there's a whoosh sound, followed by a hip-hop like tune with a metallic "clang" sound, and then, the same whoosh again. Availability: Seen on Paramount and Universal releases in Australia and the UK at the time. Examples include most Rugrats tapes, and Mission: Impossible. The "RENTAL RELEASES" version can be seen on the Adam Sandler comedy Bulletproof and the rental copy of The Education of Little Tree. A UK video release of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America might have this logo as well. Scare Factor: None to low. Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Defunct Category:Home videos in the United States Category:International Category:Viacom Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:General Electric Category:National Amusements Category:Nickelodeon